IBC’s First Superhero Fanta-Drama Series "Voltron Man" Set to Change Pinoy Viewing Habit Starting September 8
July 29, 2014 Dubbed to be the "most expensive action-packed superserye" to date, IBC proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television history by bringing you the newest fantasy-drama series. Early on, 71/5 wanted to create the Pinoy superhero. This was even before it aired such soaps as feel-gd teen fantasy drama Janella Salvador’s Janella: A Princess Girl with Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, the romantic medical mini-series Catch Me Fall in Love with Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales, and the heavy drama Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago’s Your Heart, My Love. This year, IBC-13's popular dramaserye Your Heart, My Love is just one of several Kapinoy drama series being shot with HD cameras. The network is now having the high-definition, just like the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. If America has Superman, Spiderman, Flash Gordon, Danny Phantom and Captain America, the Philippines such as Lastikman, Kapitan Boom, Tiny Tony and Flash Bomba of ABS-CBN, Captain Barbell, Fantastic Man, Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan of GMA, and now is IBC-13's superserye Voltron Man, the newest and most anticipated primetime action-packed supergero-drama on Philippine TV. Take over from 1990's action superhero series Computer Man with Eric Quizon as the superhero who goes by the name Computer Man. A computer hacker is suddenly hit by a mysterious light (shaped like the Milky Way galaxy, a spiral shape of some sort) from his computer monitor. The shape sticks in his chest and grants him superpowers, as well as becoming his symbol. The old version wears a black/gray tight clothes. Computer Man wears black tights adorned by a singular symbol of the milky way. A hacker by profession (yes, there were hackers already during the 90's), he got struck by strange light from the milky way, which gave him the ability to get inside computers and the power to turn into bits and travel through electric wiring, his powers are related to computers and how the hell the producers found association between stars and computers. The event attracted thousands of cosplayers and fans of comic books and superheroes who were there to witness The Kapinoy Network’s first foray into the genre. Fresh from the success of IBC’s fantaseryes of My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wodnerland, Batang Genius and Janella: A Princess Girl, Kapinoy Fantaserye here comes another treat for the whole family with the much-awaited premiere of the superhero action-drama Voltron Man with the Kapinoy primetime actor AJ Muhlach suiting up for the title role. Set to premiere tonight, August 4 at 7:30 p.m. Voltron Man is an all original series from IBC combined the perfect mix of soap opera, fantasy, action, romance and superhero. The main star of the show along with his co-star Coleen Garcia, award-winning TV and indie movie director Monti Parungao and IBC’s Head of Entertainment TV Laurenti Dyogi, graced the event to officially break the news. IBC-13 created an all original material that elements of action-packed superhero story with a soap opera and fantasy format. It begin to shoot in full HD television while filming. IBC-13 prepared primetime series for the Kapinoy Network that will surely compete against the ratings of their rival networks. Introducing series are Janella Salvador's feel-good teen fantasy Janella: A Princess Girl, Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales' Catch Me Fall in Love and Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Diether Ocampo's Your Heart, My Love and the latest addition is AJ Muhlach’s Voltron Man. Directed by acclaimed film and television director Monti Parungao, Voltron Man, IBC-13′s newest all original production follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His love interest was named the girlfriend Louise Santos (played by IBC princess Coleen Garcia), an ordinary girl in the world for the love interest. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Despite being a fight, Voltron Man will fight and kill the evil imposter Styker (Paolo Ballesteros) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. With his uncanny ability, learns that his burden is also a gift and transforms himself into a crime-fighting superhero. The world will need a hero when an asteroid hurtles toward Earth to the entire world in order to gain the world domination will packed at the storm. It will fight some of enemies, evil and villains in the forces who will define Voltron Man's strategy. The amazing super pwoers and by saying "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man", he was made to turn the full-fledged superhero known as Voltron Man. At the lab on the path to becoming a superhero. The left arm of the suit has a panel that flips open to reveal a display that contains a mission log in the wrist area to record history and provide records. The right arm contains the weapon system which projects an unusually strong and powerful laser out of the small cannon on the wrist. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Voltron Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. Voltron Man reveals his secret to the superhero, accepted with great enthusiasm, gets a statue in the capital of every country, and dating with Louise. Voltron Man also stars Lance Lucido as Batang Man, Harvey Bautista as Young Boy, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre Superstar Circle winner Freddie Gutierrez also known as Graba Man will have to face. Rounding up the cast is Paolo Ballesteros as Stryker, one of the many villains, Lance Lucido as Batang Man, Harvey Bautista as Young Boy, Raymond Bagatsing as Machete, Pia Magalona as Ms. Jerine, Yves Flores as Idol Boy, Cacai Bautista as Kikal Sanchez, Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco, Joross Gamboa as Super Z, Miel Cuneta as Abby Gonzales, Nathan Bareera as Nathan Santos, Virginia Pozon as Sharlos Lee, Jiro Manio as Darius, Matt Edwards as Jonathan Velayo, Kat Alano as Black Hola Hola, Edward Mednez as Andre de Guzman, Celeb Santos as Nikap, Maribeth Bichara as Gloria Soriano, Jovic Monsod as Incredible Monk, Stephanie Henares as Step Montero, Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez, Mon Castro as Pareng Jamar, Gary Lising as Gary Tam, Jericka Martelle as Jerika Fernandes and Val Sotto as Val Paras. Follow Voltron Man and his adventures and don’t miss the premiere of this exciting superhero action-rama which is sure to engage the whole family. Voltron Man opens this August 4, starting at 7:30 p.m. right after Express Balita on IBC-13 PrimeTastik. For updates on the show, please LIKE its Facebook page www.facebook.com/VoltronManOfficial and follow it on Twitter @VoltronManOfficial. K'apinoy Fantaserye milestones' :Introduced the first children's adventure fairyserye: :My Batang Momay (July 15, 2013-January 10, 2014) (Xyriel Manabat) (adventure) :With: Matt Edwards, Giselle Sanchez, Anton Revilla and Samantha Flores :Theme song: Lipad ng Pangarap by Dingdong Avanzado and Rachel Alejandro :The first-ever children's inspirational adventure angelseyre: :Carita de Angel (January 13, 2014-April 4, 2014) (Mutya Orquia) (angel) :The first-ever mermaid fantaserye with Janella trilogy fanta-drama: :With: Henry Edwards, Candy Pangilinan, John Regala and Mitch Valdez :Theme song: Nakapagtataka by Lani Misalucha :The first-ever teen mermaid fantaserye: :Janella in Wonderland (January 13, 2014-July 4, 2014) (Janella Salvador) (mermaid) :With: Marlo Mortel, Freddie Gutierrez, Victor Anastacio, Gloria Romero, Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos :Theme song: This is the Life by Janella Salvador :The first-ever children's 3D adventurserye: :Batang Genius (June 2, 2014-August 1, 2014) (Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi) (two kids spy) :With: Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson :Theme song: Batang Genius by Abra :The first-ever teen princess fantaserye with Janella trilogy fanta-drama: :Janella: A Princess Girl (July 7, 2014-present) (Janella Salvador) (teen princess) :With: Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kendra Kramer and Jerome Ponce :Theme song: Sunny Day (Coco Lee) by Janella Salvador :The first-ever action superserye for a superhero: :Voltron Man (August 4, 2014-present) (AJ Muhlach) (crime-fighting superhero) :With: Coleen Garcia, Raymound Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanc and Joel Torre :Theme song: Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada by Marlo Mortel :The first-ever children's croco adventurserye: :Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (Aug 11-Sept 19, 2014) (Thirdy Lacson, Miguel Moreno as Kroko) (crocodile) :With: Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio :Theme song: Kroko (Theme Song) by Thyro Alfaro feat. Thirdy Lacson